Konstan
by LinnyLibrarian
Summary: Someone from Josef human past has a surprise for him...she's alive. ON HIATUS.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Jocelyn could hear something was changing. She could feel that someone was moving around her. She listened hard.

"She doesn't look alive" _English _Jocelyn thought. _Good._

"There's a stake in her chest. I hope she doesn't look alive"

"She looks like she hadn't been her long"

"But look at this layer of dust. How could she not have be here long but not disturbed the dust?"

There were two voices. One female. One male.

_Pull the stake out! Pull it out! _

Jocelyn felt someone kneel at her side. "I'm going to pull this out" It was the male.

"Don't touch it!" the female whispered. "I want to get out of here."

"Calm down, Mackenzie"

"Peter" Mackenzie whispered. Clearly she was afraid.

Jocelyn felt the painful tug. She hissed aloud.

When her eyes opened, she saw both Mackenzie and Peter were back against the wall. Both were shaking.

Jocelyn didn't think before she sunk her teeth into Peter's neck. He struggled only slightly. She pulled back after she could think strait again. Dropping Peter, she turned to the girl.

"Where are we?"

The girl whimpered.

"If you don't tell me, I swear to God I will kill you"

"In an old church"

"Where?"

"Augsburg"

"Germany" Jocelyn hissed. "He left me in Germany."

"What are you?" Peter whispered, from his place on the floor.

Jocelyn looked at him. She didn't expect him to remain conscious. "You'll be fine"

"Will I become a vampire?"

"No" Jocelyn left them both there, as she opened the window's blinds. The light fell on her skin. She shielded her eyes as she looked around. "How far are we from the nearest town?"

"How can you stand the sun?" Mackenzie asked.

Jocelyn turned to them with a hiss. "Answer me?"

"10 minutes drive" Mackenzie answered.

"Take me to town and you may leave me" Jocelyn looked between them. "Tell anyone of what you have learned, I will hunt you down and kill you." Both nodded. "We need to go"

The town was heavily populated and Jocelyn lost herself in the crowd. She tugged Mackenzie's shirt tighter around her and tired to hold down the wonder. She saw people taking on a strange device. As an elderly man went to walk away from it, Jocelyn rushed to him.

"Sir" she said, in her best German. "What is that device?"

The man looked at the device he had used and back at her. "You never saw a phone?"

"Is that what it is called, a phone?"

"Yeah"

"What is it's purpose?"

"Are you joking?"

"What?" She looked at him confused.

The man nearly laughed. "Look, I've got no time for jokes"

"I am not joking. I must find someone. But I don't know where he is"

"Do you know his name?" She nodded. "I don't know if they'll be able to find him but we can try." He led her to the phone and showed her how it worked. "Dial one" she did. "And asked for him."

Jocelyn nodded. She heard a female voice answer. "How can I help you?" First in German, then English.

"I need to speak with Josef Konstan" Jocelyn said, in English.

"Can you please spell that?"

"J-o-s-e-f K-o-n-s-t-a-n"

"Please Hold" There was silence. "We have one listed number under that name. It's a business in Los Angeles, California. Konstan Enterprise. Would like to place a collect call to this number?"

"Yes" Jocelyn said. Her heart was hammering.

"Who should I say is calling?"

After a pause, "Jocelyn Konstan"


	2. Chapter 2

Josef was leaning back in his chair when his secretary buzzed him

Josef was leaning back in his chair when his secretary buzzed him. "Yes?"

"A collect for you sir" the secretary's voice was slightly curious.

"Did they give a name?" Josef asked, bored.

"Jocelyn…Jocelyn Konstan"

Josef nearly fell out of his chair. "PUT HER THROUGH!"

Jocelyn clutched the phone as the there was a click. "Hello?" she whispered.

"Jocelyn" Josef's voice filled the phone.

"Daddy!" Jocelyn sobbed. "Daddy, you have to come get me"

"Joci, where are you?"

"Augsburg, Germany"

"Go to the police tell them…tell them you're lost. Tell them your brother is coming to get you. Tell them he'll be there as soon as he can."

"Daddy, I'm scared."

"I'll be there"

Jocelyn hung up the phone. She wiped her tears as the old man looked at her. "Thank you" she said, in English.

The man nodded, and said in heavily accented English. "Do you need to get some where?"

"To the police station"

"Just around the corner" The man pointed.

Jocelyn was gone, running the way he had pointed.

Josef was banging on Mick door. "OPEN UP!" he yelled.

Mick opened the door. "What is it?"

Beth appeared around the corner.

"We need to go to Augsburg, Germany"

"Why?" Mick asked confused.

Josef clearly didn't want to tell him. "My daughter is trapped."

"Daughter?"

"Mick, I need your help" Josef had never looked so lost. "I need you to trust me."

Mick nodded. "I need to pack."

Beth looked between them. "I'll see you when you get back." She grabbed her purse and rushed past Josef, who closed the door.

Josef paced Mick's room as Mick packed. "Want to fill me in?"

Josef took a few deep breaths. "When I was still human I was forced into a marriage. I married a pretty little girl who was of noble birth. I didn't know her but she was attractive and that was all mattered back then.

"When I turned, right afterwards, I found out she was pregnant. For months, I tried to decide what I was going to do. I wrote a note dictating what I wanted to happen if it was boy and if it was girl. I left it somewhere that I knew my wife find it and think I had written it before my death. She never even thought it was strange that I knew she was pregnant.

"When Jocelyn was born, I swore I would stay close and protect her. She grew up to be a beautiful girl. She was smart, and witty and funny." Josef stopped and took a deep breath. "When my wife died, my father forced Jocelyn into a marriage. She was only sixteen. The man was so cruel. He'd get drunk and beat Jocelyn. I wanted to kill him. When Jocelyn was 19 she got pregnant." Josef stopped, fighting tears.

Mick finished packing. "What happened?"

"Jocelyn made him mad, somehow. I don't how; that girl couldn't do any wrong if she tried, but somehow he found something. He beat her, inducing her labor. Then left her. He refused to call anyone to help her. She gave birth to a still born. She cried, and held the child.

"I could hear her heart starting to fail. She was bleeding to death. I couldn't let it happen. I turned her." He swallowed, pushing away the memories. "When he found her body, everyone assumed she was dead and that she had died from child birth. I don't know what happened to him but when she was put in my family's crypt, I woke her. I took her with me."

"And how did she end up in Germany?" Mick asked.

"I don't know" Josef turned his back to Mick. "I thought she was dead. I haven't heard from her in 150 years."


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

Jocelyn sat on the bench in the police station. They gave her a blanket and a coffee. No one knew what to make of the girl who had come to them and said she was lost. They felt bad for her. She was pretty girl. Young.

The door opened. Two men entered.

Jocelyn looked up. "Fa-Josef!" She rushed to him, forget her coffee and blanket.

The police watched one of the men wrap his arms around the girl as though he hadn't seen her in years. "Jocelyn?"

She tried to speak but broke down sobbing. Josef hugged her again.

The police chief walked closer. "Are you Josef Konstan?"

Josef nodded.

"Are you taking Miss. Konstan into your custody?"

Josef nodded again.

The chief handed him a paper. "Sign these"

Josef pulled back from Jocelyn and signed the papers. "Can we leave?"

The chief nodded, taking the papers.

Josef led Jocelyn outside to the awaiting limo. She laughed. "Always traveling in style."

Josef opened the door and let Mick and Jocelyn in first. "Airport" he said to the driver.

"Who is this?" Jocelyn asked as they began to move. She was looking at Mick who sat opposite her.

"Mick St. John" Mick said, extending his hand. She smiled as she shook his hand.

"I'm Jocelyn Konstan, but I assume you already knew that"

"I did" Mick said.

"How did you get here, Joci?" Josef asked.

Jocelyn leaned back on the seat. "I made the mistake of trusting a…evil man when I left."

"Who?"

"Charles Alexander"

"Vampire?"

"Of course"

"What happened?"

"He swept me off my feet and we traveled around together for a while. While in Germany, he stole my accounts and put a stake in my heart."

Josef exhaled angrily. "When?"

"1859, I believe"

Josef and Mick both swallowed heavily of the thought of a stake in the heart that long. "How did you escape?" Josef asked.

"A couple pulled the stake out"

"Did you kill them?"

"No"

Mick looked at Josef. "She has some self-control"

"I do" Jocelyn said. She glanced out the window. "So much has changed."

"I would have found you if I'd known."

"My accounts were still being used…I assume you guessed I just didn't want you around."

"I did for a while till the transactions stopped. Then I assumed someone had killed you. I tried to find you, but I already believed you dead, so I didn't try hard."

"Is Charles dead?"

"I would assume" Josef said, leaning his head back and looked out the other window.

* * *

The three vampires exited the terminal to have Beth rush at them. "You found her?!"

"Yes" Mick said.

"Jocelyn" Josef said, with a knowing smile, "I'd like you meet Mick's little…friend"

"Friend?" Jocelyn asked.

Josef smiled at her, as he looped an arm around her. "That's what they tell me" He walked away with her.

Beth and Mick followed them closely. "Are you insinuating things?"

"Yes" Jocelyn said.

"Watch it" Josef said, squeezing Jocelyn against him, giving her a kiss on the top of the head.

Beth looked at Mick. "I've never seen him so happy" Mick said.

"He looks like he found a part of himself" Beth said.

"He did"

* * *

Josef climbed into his expensive car. A Bugatti Veyron. Jocelyn gave the bright red convertible one look and burst out laughing. Josef looked over at her. "What?"

"It reeks of money" she said.

"It should" Josef said, leaning over to open the door. "It cost 1.7 million"

"Dollars?" Jocelyn cried, looking at the car again.

"Just get in" Josef said, starting the car.

Jocelyn reluctantly climbed into the car and closed her door. "So what makes it so special?"

"It's the most expensive car ever" He looked at her and added, "in the whole world."

"Someone is going to think you are compositing for something" He nearly stalled the car as he turned to look at her. Jocelyn giggled, as her father shifted gears.

Neither spoke again till they were stopping just outside the Konstan Enterprise building. Two businessmen, who were at a meeting at the restaurant across the street, stared as Josef stopped the car.

"What do you think they're staring at, me or the car?" Jocelyn asked, leaning slightly towards Josef to get a better look at the two young, and admittedly handsome, men.

Josef glanced at them and then at Jocelyn with an amused look, "You tell me"

Both listened.

"Look at that car!" one said, leaning forward toward the other.

"Look at the woman" the other responded.

"Who is that guy?"

A pause as both studied Josef, who turned slightly so they could still see him but it looked like he was speaking to Jocelyn. "That's Konstan Industries" the second man responded, "Based on the car…and the girl, I'd say that is Josef Konstan."

Josef laughed, big enough that the guys across the street could see. "Apparently I'm the topic"

"We'll see about that" Jocelyn was glad she had gone shopping before they left Germany, as she got out of the car. Her long pale legs were played up by a short charcoal grey causal business skirt, while her pale skin was accented by a black dress shirt. Her heels matched her top. She started to walk down the street.

Whatever the guys said, Jocelyn didn't know but Josef was on her in a second with a disgusted looked covering his normally charming features. She tried not laugh at his anger. "Wait in the car. If they come anywhere near you-"

"I'll scream" Jocelyn said, shoving his shoulder playful with her hand. "I'm not two" She started back to the car as Josef headed into his building.

* * *

**That car does come as a convertible…sort of…it has a detachable roof**


End file.
